


Star-Crossed

by CrystalNavy



Series: Our Little Song [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: She realized that they were kindred spirits a long time ago, and that never changed, in spite of events that transpired, or the time that had passed.





	1. Those Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those left behind always have it the hardest......

Nellas stood underneath the trees that she considered her home for so long. The fires were burning. Her former life was burning. Her old home was burning, and the realization that she would have to find a new one came to her swiftly. Ironically, she had hoped for this in the dark recesses of her mind. She wanted to leave here with him. She wanted to whisk him away from the darkness that lurked around him, from the shadow that followed him. She wanted to spent time with him and his family at someplace where the Enemy couldn't touch any of them.

Yet it was now impossible. It had been impossible for a long time, she amended bitterly.

She remembered that fateful day, when Mablung and his men had returned, bringing sorrowful tidings with them. Her hope had died on that day. The one she had been there for ever since he was a child, the one she had loved, was gone. He was out of her reach now, forever.

A long time ago, she had realized that she and him were alike. Both shied away from human contact, preferring to stay in the safety of their own worlds. It was one of the reasons she fell in love with him in the first place. He was a bright child, eager to learn, and expand his knowledge. He was the son of a proud warrior, whom even Thingol himself had to respect.

The tale of Thingol's daughter and Beren occupied her thoughts the most in these days. She wanted to follow Luthien's footsteps, wanted to do it badly. But she never really gathered the courage to do so, not until it was too late.

After his death, she forswore love in its entirety, electing to wander underneath the trees, like she had always done, like she had done before he had come to Doriath. Into her life.

But even that was not an option anymore. The sons of Feanor were killing anyone that they could. There was only one choice for her: to join the refugees. So this was exactly what she did.

-x-

She sat next to the water, observing her own reflection. Then, to her bewilderment, the image in the water changed. It now showed the family she longed to be tied to. To the left was Hurin, leaning on his sword, no longer hunched as he was when he came to Doriath for the last time. In his arms was his youngest daughter, who was the youngest victim of Morgoth. His wife, Morwen, stood by his side.

And to the right, standing close to one another, were Turin and his sister, who was also his wife. Their fate, to her, was the evilest deed ever done by the Enemy. The enemy, who took the one she loved away from her, for all eternity. Who stole the life from the child she had watched grow up. And she knew that she would never forgive Morgoth for that.

A hand landed on her shoulder, startling her. She turned around, and met the gaze of her queen's father-in-law, whose features showed uncanny resemblance to the child from a long time ago.

"I suppose I should ask you what you're thinking of." Tuor hummed thoughtfully "But I think I already have an idea."

"Do you?" Nellas raised an eyebrow

She had adopted a neutral expression, one that revealed little of her actual thoughts.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Tuor asked abruptly

Nellas didn't know what to say to that.

"Your silence is telling." Tuor finally said, after a while

Nellas chanced another look at the water, though the image she had seen had vanished, as if it had never been there.

"What does it matter?" Nellas sighed, resigned "I once thoughts we'd be like Beren and Luthien. Like Idril and yourself. But it wasn't in the stars for us. And you look very much like him."

"We were first cousins." the corners of Tuor's mouth quirked upwards as he smiled "It's only natural that we'd look alike."

"I suppose." Nellas looked away, choosing to stare at the water instead

"If I may make a suggestion?" Tuor offered

Nellas heard the sincerity in his tone.

"Please say your piece." she implored

"You say you wished for you and him to be like Beren and Luthien." Tuor smiled thinly "Then why not do as Luthien did? Beg for his release."

"I....." Nellas fell silent as she mulled his advice over "I might try."

"Good." Tuor nodded "It will benefit both of us, as I might get the chance to speak with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the first one who ships those two, and it's a good feeling so make a new ship sail.


	2. Meetings and contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some meetings are helpful, and some conversations are needed.

The sound of splashing water stirred Nellas from her slumber. Sitting by the shore were Idril and Earendil, along with Elwing. Nellas watched as the sea water lapped at their feet, listened as they giggled. It was the very picture of a family. Family....

For some reason, the very word caused her pain. It was a grim reminder of something she could never have again. In spite of Tuor's advice, she doubted that Namo would grant her her request. It has been years, after all. And if he were to decline her request, she wasn't sure if she could take it.

Just as she was contemplating what to do next, Idril lifted her head, noticing her. A smile appeared on her face as she waved, beckoning for Nellas to come closer.

"Something troubles you." Idril noted, matter-of-factly, as Nellas sat down

"Something does indeed." Nellas admitted, avoiding Idril's gaze "But I am not sure if you could help."

"I am guessing you were in love, and your heart was broken." Idril spoke the words carefully

"You're right." Nellas began playing with hem of her gown "I am much like Luthien and you, for I too was in love with a mortal man. The first man in Arda to take his own life, to be exact."

"Who was it?" Idril pressed on, gently but firmly

"No one you knew." Nellas whispered

"Try me." Idril's voice was commanding

"He was....." Nellas paused, unsure how to put this "He was your husband's first cousin."

"If you want to know my opinion, then I think you should follow through with it." Idril said "After all, you won't succeed, unless you try."


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are both painful and pleasant.

"Where are you now?" she whispered to the still water she stood in "Why did it have to happen to you?"

She didn't know the answer to either of those two questions, and she wouldn't have one, unless she did that. Doubts plagued her mind. What if it didn't work? Was it worth it to try, only for the attempt to end in failure?

Memories surfaced.....

-x-

It had been an ordinary summer day, and Nellas was gathering flowers, when a strange sound caught her attention. Curiosity got the better of her, and she took a peek. It was a procession of five, led by Beleg, followed by three strangers, with Mablung bringing up the rear.

All three strangers were mortal men. Two of them were bent with age, while the third was a mere child. A child who was forced to mature too quickly. Nellas wasn't sure how she knew this information, but she did. She felt herself drawn to this child, in more ways than one. And so she offered to be his companion, and to teach him some of things he needed to know.

And so they walked through the forests of Menegroth, and she taught him the names and uses of various plants that grew there, and even some of the animals living there. She knew his name by that point. Everyone did. She knew of his ambition to follow his father's footsteps, and of his hatred for the Enemy.

-x-

She held one regret for all this time. That she couldn't see the real implications of the darkness that she knew existed around him at the time.

"Why didn't I save you?" she asked the skies "Why didn't I keep you from leaving? Why didn't I stop you from doing the deed which made you leave?"

Those questions and more swirled around her head. Thoughts of what could have been tormented her with their uncertainty.

Deep down, she knew why. Morgoth's power was too strong, and no one could work against it in the end.

-x-

The more time she spent with him, the more she grew to like him. As he grew, so did the nature of her feelings towards him. And at some point, her feelings turned into love. 


	4. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choice is made.

The gleaming blade glinted in the sunlight. Five people were there, and one of them was holding a naked blade, ready to plunge it into the flesh.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Tuor stepped forward and stood before her

"It's the fastest way to get to the place where I need to be at right now." Nellas affirmed with a steady voice "I am coming, beloved."

And then she plunged the blade into her own chest. She let out her last breath, and her spirit abandoned her body.

-x-

"Why have you chosen this method of death?" Mandos peered down at her, scrutinizing her

"For the same reason Luthien chose her own death, a long time ago." Nellas responded without fear "I want to live a life of a mortal woman, with my beloved by my side."

Mandos stood up, raising his right hand. The light descended, covering the immediate area around them.

"Very well." the voice spoke, coming directly from the light "I shall grant you the same sort of choice. Speak the name of the one you want released."

Nellas smiled somberly, and did just that.

-x-

Turin opened his eyes. He lay on some sort of sandy beach, and there were three people peering down at him. They must have noticed that he was awake, for in the next moment, a hand pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, cousin." Tuor greeted "You should thank her for being reborn. It was because of her request to Eru that you're here now."

He moved his arm, revealing Nellas, who stepped forward, smiling warmly at him.

"But why would she.....?" Turin paused

His voice was hoarse, and his throat was raw. A cup of water was passed to him, which he drank eagerly, relishing the cool taste.

"Because I love you. I have loved you since you were a child." Nellas explained

"And there is plenty for us to catch up on." Tuor looked at Nellas "Mind if I borrow him for a while?"

"Go ahead." Nellas permitted "We'll have many more years, and they will be ours and ours alone."

Idril joined her, and they watched Turin and Tuor walk further away

"What do you plan to do now?" Idril inquired

"We're leaving Beleriand." Nellas decided "Beleriand is tainted by Morgoth, and it is here that his Curse is the most powerful. If we flee Beleriand, we'll be out of its reach."

"Good luck." was all Idril said before departing to her quarters


End file.
